In a foundry, molten metal at a high temperature, melted in a melting furnace is received by a ladle, and the ladle is conveyed to a pouring place so that a cast product is manufactured by pouring the molten metal into a mold from the conveyed ladle. There is known a technique in which pouring of molten metal into a mold from a ladle as described above is automated instead of manual operation. For example, a tilting pouring apparatus shown in Patent Document 1 achieves automation and improves work environment. This device uses a fan-shaped ladle, and tilts the fan-shaped ladle such that a molten metal pouring position is maintained at a predetermined position. Accordingly, pouring of molten metal is automated.